Love By Chance
by the-dead-star
Summary: Vendue telle une vulgaire marchandise, Judith avait cru vivre une existence d'esclave. Mais le destin en avait apparemment décidé autrement...
1. Chapter 1

Love By Chance

Chapitre 1

L'aube se levait lentement, teintant le ciel gris de teintes rosées comme le soleil montait dans ce ciel dénué de tout nuage.

Ce serait une belle journée, oui.

Judith sourit, ramenant la couverture sur ses deux enfants, encore profondément endormis.

Baissant un regard bleu, elle les observa avec tendresse.

Ahmed ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, ayant cependant les iris clairs de sa famille, originaire d'Israël.

Et la petite Ilana enchantait leurs journées avec sa joie de vivre et ses sourires, toujours présents.

Avec une dernière caresse sur la joue de sa fille, elle sortit de la tente, saluant la sentinelle qui, immédiatement, vint se poster devant l'entrée.

Personne ne touchait aux enfants du commandant des douze tribus Medjaï, non, _personne_.

Judith s'était installée sur une dune, légèrement éloignée du campement.

Le regard fixé sur les étoiles qui pâlissaient dans la lumière dorée du soleil, elle se remémorait sa vie, son enfance passée sur les routes, accompagnant son père.

Elle avait été heureuse, oui, aimée par ses parents.

Mais ils n'étaient pas riches.

Un jour, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un campement de Medjaï, guerriers descendants des gardes du corps du pharaon.

Désormais, ces hommes étaient les sentinelles du désert, empêchant tout imprudent de s'avancer plus avant.

Judith avait alors 16 ans, jeune fille aux frisettes marron et aux yeux bleus, étrangeté dans ce désert.

Elle avait été présentée au chef du campement, Ahmed Bay, homme silencieux au regard sombre et implacable.

Tenue à l'écart, elle avait vu son père et le chef des Medjaï discuter, jetant de nombreux regards dans sa direction.

Alors, sans qu'on ait besoin de le lui dire, elle avait su.

Elle allait être « offerte » aux Medjaï en échange d'une importante somme d'argent.

Elle s'y était préparée, oui, mais encore aujourd'hui, elle sentait la morsure de la trahison et la honte d'être vendue, tel du bétail.

Oo*oO

Un cri interrompit les pensées de Judith.

Ils revenaient !

Les guerriers revenaient !

Immédiatement, elle se précipita à la suite des femmes et des hommes, restés pour veiller sur le campement.

Évidemment, seule une partie de l'armée revenait.

Mais Judith reconnut bien la haute silhouette d'Ardeth et elle sourit, soulagée.

Il était sain et sauf, grâce à Dieu.

De loin, la jeune femme observa son époux saluer les membres de sa tribu, les traits tirés mais souriant.

Alors elle se détourna et à pas lents, revint à leur tente, la plus grande du campement.

Car l'épouse du commandant des Medjaï se devait d'attendre le retour de son homme et non pas se jeter dans ses bras comme elle rêvait de le faire.

Il y avait plus d'un mois qu'il était parti.

Et même si elle avait été tenue au courant des événements, elle avait craint pour la vie d'Ardeth.

La vie de Medjaï était jonchée de périls, tous plus grands les uns que les autres.

Ardeth arrivait à la rassurer d'un sourire mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire le concernant.

Craintes légitimes d'épouse, oui.

Oo*oO

« Mama ? »

Elle baissa la tête, rencontrant un regard identique au sien.

Elle sourit à son fils, l'embrassant sur le front.

« Salam Aleykoum, Ahmed. »

« Aleykoum Salam, mama. »

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesça.

« Huhu. Ils sont revenus ? »

« Qui donc ? »

« Mais les Medjaï ! »

La mère parut s'étonner :

« Les Medjaï ? Mais je l'ignore. »

« Tu mens ! Je les entendus ! »

« Et bien, va voir par toi-même, alors. »

Sans hésiter, son fils s'élança dans la direction de l'entrée du campement, immédiatement suivi par Suleiman, sentinelle devenue garde du corps en un instant.

Judith sourit en l'entendant pester contre Ahmed mais le fils du commandant fit la sourde oreille, continuant de courir vers son père.

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

* Ainsi, Judith avait souffert le martyr pendant un jour et demi, se tordant de douleur malgré les décoctions préparées par Hakim, le vieux guérisseur.

Cette fois-là, Ardeth était présent, la main enlacée à la sienne, encaissant ses injures et ses malédictions sans broncher.

** O'Connell, par la force des choses, était devenu ami avec Ardeth.

Mais ses arrivées avaient toujours provoqué de véritables cataclysmes.

Et vu que Rick et sa famille venaient _juste_ de repartir pour l'Angleterre, il était plus sage de reporter cette rencontre, qui ne manquerait pas de faire des étincelles, ils n'en doutaient pas.

*** Tournant lentement la tête, elle rencontra alors un regard sombre, en partie dissimulé par une boucle noire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Comme Judith s'y attendait, Ilana dormait toujours aussi bien, emmitouflée dans la couverture, un _grand_ sourire aux lèvres.

S'asseyant à ses côtés, sa mère joua avec une de ses mèches frisottées noires, se remémorant l'instant où sa fille était venue au monde.

Contrairement à son frère, qui avait vu le jour en moins d'une heure, Ilana était _longtemps_ restée dans le ventre de sa mère.

Yasmina, sa belle-mère, avait haussé les épaules, fataliste, déclarant que sa petite-fille était bien là où elle était.

Ainsi, Judith avait souffert le martyr pendant un jour et demi, se tordant de douleur malgré les décoctions préparées par Hakim, le vieux guérisseur.

Cette fois-là, Ardeth était présent, la main enlacée à la sienne, encaissant ses injures et ses malédictions sans broncher.

Et quand leur fille était enfin née, il avait souri, heureux et fier.

Judith, elle, avait oublié toute souffrance, accueillant sa fille tout contre elle, ne ressentant qu'un amour instantané pour cette petite chose gigotante et ensanglantée.

La joie de l'amour maternel...

Toujours plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle sentit la présence d'Ardeth avant de le voir.

Tournant lentement la tête, elle rencontra alors un regard sombre, en partie dissimulé par une boucle noire.

Elle sourit tendrement, se levant pour accueillir son époux.

Il avança, rabattant l'ouverture de la tente.

Elle s'inquiéta alors :

« Et Ahmed ? »

« Il est avec Suleiman. »

Elle acquiesça, rassurée, et il esquissa un petit sourire.

« Toujours à te faire du souci pour lui, huh ? »

« C'est mon fils. Il est normal pour une mère de s'inquiéter pour lui. »

« Et qu'en est-il de l'inquiétude d'une épouse ? »

Comme il posait ses mains sur sa taille, elle chuchota :

« Bien pire, seigneur mon époux. Bien pire. »

Oo*oO

Il avait voulu l'embrasser, saluant sa femme à _sa_ manière.

Mais Ilana s'était réveillée, ouvrant de grands yeux en découvrant son père dans la tente.

Ahmed n'avait pas tardé à revenir et évidemment, Ardeth avait été appelé, réunissant les douze chefs sous son commandement pour un conseil.

Ainsi, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand Ardeth revint enfin.

Sa famille était en train de manger et il prit part au repas, répondant aux mille questions posées par ses enfants.

« Alors tu as tué le Roi Scorpion ? »

« Non, mon fils, ce n'était pas moi. »

Ahmed parut déçu, s'étonnant :

« C'était qui, alors ? »

« Mon ami, Rick O'Connell. Vous le rencontrerez peut-être un jour. »

« Et toi, mama, tu l'as déjà rencontré ? »

« Non. »

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

Elle répondit à sa fille.

« Parce qu'il n'est jamais venu ici. »

« Et nous, on ira chez eux, alors ? »

Les parents échangèrent un regard.

O'Connell, par la force des choses, était devenu ami avec Ardeth.

Mais ses arrivées avaient toujours provoqué de véritables cataclysmes.

Et vu que Rick et sa famille venaient _juste_ de repartir pour l'Angleterre, il était plus sage de reporter cette rencontre, qui ne manquerait pas de faire des étincelles, ils n'en doutaient pas.

Oo*oO

Sans trop rechigner, Ahmed et Ilana se mirent au lit, bataillant le sommeil durant un court instant pour, finalement, s'envoler vers le pays des rêves.

Silencieusement, deux guerriers avaient apporté une bassine d'eau, souhaitant une bonne nuit à l'épouse de leur chef.

Elle leur avait répondu, observant Ardeth se déshabiller.

De profondes entailles furent révélées à la lumière des lampes et elle ne put retenir un léger cri.

Immédiatement, il se retourna, la rassurant :

« Ces blessures ne sont pas graves. »

« Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas soignées ? »

« Par manque de temps. »

Elle sonda le regard sombre qui lui faisait face, n'y décelant que la vérité.

Soupirant, elle tendit la main.

« Donne-moi ta tunique, je vais la laver. »

Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'exécute, il secoua la tête, répliquant :

« Non, pas maintenant. »

« Mais... »

« Approche. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

* La réaction d'Ardeth ne se fit pas attendre et elle retint un gémissement comme il se déhanchait, brusque et puissant.

Les baisers reprirent, ardents et passionnés, reflet de leur amour, né par hasard 14 ans auparavant.

** La voix s'était faite rauque comme le regard était passablement assombri, totalement noir.

Elle n'hésita qu'un instant, se déshabillant rapidement pour finalement rejoindre son époux dans l'eau.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Ils se faisaient face à face, silencieux.

Toujours, il tenait son habit en main, refusant de le lui donner.

Elle fronça les sourcils, déclarant :

« Le sang va être plus difficile à enlever. »

« Soit, il le sera. »

« Ardeth... »

il lâcha sa tunique qui tomba sur le sol, enlaçant la taille de sa femme.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, évitant les blessures qui le parsemaient.

Et quand il caressa sa joue du revers de la main, elle ferma les yeux.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle soupira d'aise, posant alors sa tête sur son épaule nue.

Elle sentait la chaleur de la peau d'Ardeth, percevait les battements sourds et réguliers de son cœur sous ses doigts.

Mais l'odeur de son sang parvint jusqu'à elle et elle murmura :

« Il faut que tu te laves. »

« Plus tard. »

« Mais... et tes blessures ? »

Pour toute réponse, il passa un doigt sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Immédiatement, elle lui répondit, enlaçant son cou de ses bras et se haussant sur la pointe des pieds.

Tout contre ses lèvres, il souffla :

« Oh, tu m'as manqué, Judith. Tellement. »

« Et ton absence était une torture. Chaque matin, je tendais le bras mais... »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, secouant légèrement la tête.

« N'en parlons plus. Je suis là, désormais. »

« Et la Créature ? »

« Détruite à jamais. »

« Alors nous sommes en paix ? »

« En effet. »

Oo*oO

Plongé dans l'eau, la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fermés, Ardeth savourait les massages capillaires que Judith exécutait.

Enfin, les boucles noires étaient nettoyées de tout le sable accumulé durant la bataille.

Judith les rinça et se releva.

Mais une main retint son poignet et elle baissa la tête vers son époux.

Celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire, tendre et charmeur à souhait :

« Rejoins-moi. »

« La bassine est trop petite. »

« Nous partagerons cet espace. »

La voix s'était faite rauque comme le regard était passablement assombri, totalement noir.

Elle n'hésita qu'un instant, se déshabillant rapidement pour finalement rejoindre son époux dans l'eau.

Installée sur ses genoux, elle lui sourit, effleurant son nez du sien.

« Satisfait ? »

« Absolument. »

Il leva une main, rejetant une frisette brune dans le dos de sa femme.

Elle se rapprocha, se collant davantage contre lui.

La réaction d'Ardeth ne se fit pas attendre et elle retint un gémissement comme il se déhanchait, brusque et puissant.

Les baisers reprirent, ardents et passionnés, reflet de leur amour, né par hasard 14 ans auparavant.

Elle avait, à l'époque, crut dépérir mais s'était totalement révélée, femme douce et aimante, mère tendre et fidèle partenaire du commandant Medjaï...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le temps passa, lent et routinier.

Mais un jour, un messager arriva.

Il venait d'Israël, terre natale de Judith.

Sa mère lui écrivait, l'implorant de les rejoindre.

Son père était au plus mal, malade depuis des mois.

Elle délaissa la petite main d'Ilana, sortant également de la tente.

Ardeth, qui observait son fils s'entraîner, remarqua l'air absent de sa femme et s'en approcha.

Comme elle ne réagissait pas à son arrivée, il posa une main sur son bras, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

Il la questionna alors :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« C'est mon père, Ardeth. Il est... en train de mourir. »

Lentement, il acquiesça, prenant conscience de ses paroles.

Lui aussi se replongea alors dans le passé.

14 ans auparavant, il était un jeune guerrier fougueux, toujours sous les ordres de son père.

Il avait vu cette fille, les frisettes marrons et d'étranges yeux bleus.

Par après, il avait appris que cette étrangère, cette juive, allait devenir sa femme.

Tout d'abord, il s'était rebiffé.

Lui, se marier ?

Mais sa mère l'avait calmé.

Il fallait d'abord faire connaissance avec cette petite, apprendre son histoire, ses rêves... et ses désirs.

Oo*oO

« Ardeth ? »

« Il t'a vendue. »

« ... Je sais. »

« Et mon père a accepté. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, lui demandant :

« Aurais-tu préféré qu'il refuse ? »

« À l'époque, je le voulais. »

« Parce que j'étais une étrangère ? »

Amer contre lui-même, il acquiesça en silence.

Une main douce et fine lui tourna la tête et il rencontra deux prunelles azuréennes.

« Arrête de t'en vouloir, Ardeth. Moi non plus, je ne le voulais pas. Mais grâce à ton père... et au mien, nous nous sommes trouvés. »

« Je suppose que... tu as raison. Quand partons-nous ? »

Elle le fixa, surprise, répondant :

« Mais je... je pensais que... »

« Nous sommes une famille, Judith. Et nous partirons _ensembles_. »

Elle sentit les larmes brouiller sa vue, esquissant un grand sourire.

« Merci. »

« Mama ? »

Ahmed s'était approché, l'air inquiet devant les larmes de sa maman.

Mais elle se hâta de le rassurer :

« Tout va bien, mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais... pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, alors ? »

« Pour rien, rien du tout. »

Oo*oO

Tous les détails furent réglés et enfin, la petite famille partit.

Les enfants étaient, bien entendu, très excités d'entamer ce voyage, n'ayant jamais quitté le campement.

Et durant tout le trajet, ils questionnèrent Judith sur ce pays, différent du leur.

La jeune femme était heureuse de revenir sur sa terre natale mais en même temps, tant de souvenirs remontaient...

Une main se posa sur sa joue, elle releva la tête, rencontrant les sombres prunelles d'Ardeth.

Il chuchota :

« Ne te fais pas de mauvais sang à ressasser le passé, Judith. »

« J'aimerais ne pas le faire. Mais... »

« Ton esprit en a décidé autrement. »

Elle acquiesça en silence et il la serra tout contre lui.

Dans le silence de la nuit, ils écoutèrent les respirations de leurs enfants, allongés non loin d'eux.

Elle s'enquit alors :

« Aimerais-tu avoir... un autre enfant ? »

« ... »

« Ardeth ? »

« Tu es enceinte ? »

« Je le pense, oui. »

Elle sentit sa main glisser de sa taille pour se poser sur son ventre et elle sourit.

« Je prends ça pour un oui ? »

« Comment pourrais-je le refuser ? »

Bonus chapitre 5

*L'homme était grand, habillé de noir, le front et les pommettes recouverts de tatouages tribaux.

Appuyée contre lui, une petite fille, endormie.

**Le petit garçon avait d'ailleurs manifesté son malaise à être ainsi enfermé, déclarant qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison. Un regard sévère de son père le fit taire et il alla se coucher au côté de sa sœur.

***Sa famille l'aimait, elle le savait, mais elle était aujourd'hui devenue une étrangère, dans sa propre maison.

****Son père avait maigri, les traits parcheminés par le temps et la maladie, les cheveux entièrement blancs.

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle retrouva les mêmes prunelles que dans ses souvenirs, d'un bleu si éclatant...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Enfin, ils arrivaient, sur ces terres d'Israël.

Judith retrouva ce pays, si cher à son cœur.

Et elle découvrit que sa famille possédait une « vraie » maison, faite de pierres.

Eux qui avaient si longtemps sillonné les routes dans leurs caravanes avaient, finalement, décidé de rester au même endroit...

Une femme arriva sur le pas de la porte, observant les nouveaux arrivants.

L'homme était grand, habillé de noir, le front et les pommettes recouverts de tatouages tribaux.

Appuyée contre lui, une petite fille, endormie.

Les cheveux étaient de la couleur de la nuit mais elle retrouvait bien les frisettes, propres à Judith.

Celle-ci montait un deuxième cheval, tenant par la taille un garçon plus âgé.

La ressemblance physique avec son père était frappante mais ses iris étaient très clairs, identiques à ceux de sa mère.

« Ju... Judith ? »

« Bonjour... mama. »

« Oh Judith ! »

Oo*oO

Les retrouvailles avec la famille avaient été chaleureuses.

Mais Judith avait parfaitement bien sentit la gêne qui empêchait ses sœurs de la regarder droit dans les yeux ou qui faisait en sorte que ses frères avaient rapidement quitté la pièce.

Sa famille l'aimait, elle le savait, mais elle était aujourd'hui devenue une étrangère, dans sa propre maison.

Elle sourit à sa mère, caressant les frisette d'Ilana qui, ensommeillée, était serrée tout contre elle :

« Votre maison est très jolie. »

« Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise, Judith. »

« Mais... pourquoi avoir choisi de... rester ? »

« À cause de ton père. Il est hélas tombé malade et ne pouvait plus prendre la route, comme avant. »

Judith acquiesça, compréhensive.

« Je comprends. »

« Tu veux mettre la petite au lit, peut-être ? »

« Si c'est possible. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Oo*oO

Sans un mot, Ardeth et Ahmed avaient rejoint Ilana dans cette pièce, si étrange à leur mode de vie.

Le petit garçon avait d'ailleurs manifesté son malaise à être ainsi enfermé, déclarant qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison.

Un regard sévère de son père le fit taire et il alla se coucher au côté de sa sœur.

« Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, nous t'attendrons. »

Judith sourit à son époux, le remerciant en silence.

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent et il posa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, l'encourageant, à sa manière.

Elle se détourna alors, quittant la pièce pour traverser le couloir et, enfin, se retrouver face à cette porte, derrière laquelle son père, tant haï, se mourait.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et entra.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais une lampe apportait une lumière suffisante pour distinguer le malade.

Son père avait maigri, les traits parcheminés par le temps et la maladie, les cheveux entièrement blancs.

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle retrouva les mêmes prunelles que dans ses souvenirs, d'un bleu si éclatant...

Le malade plissa les yeux, croassant :

« Ju... Judith ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, baba. »

« Alors tu as... accepté de venir. »

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Il acquiesça faiblement.

« C'est bien. Je pourrais... partir en paix. »

« Je ne te déteste plus, baba. »

« Non ? »

Elle secoua la tête, répondant :

« Tu m'as permit d'être totalement heureuse et pour ça, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. »

« Mais... je t'ai vendue. »

« Je sais. Mais je t'ai pardonné. »

« Ma petite fille... est devenue grande. »

Les larmes coulèrent comme, à nouveau, elle hochait la tête.

« Tant mieux, tant mieux. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 6**

* La grand-mère embrassa ses petits-enfants étrangers, saluant de loin l'homme qui avait épousé sa fille, sombre chef guerrier au cimeterre porté au côté.

* Là, les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'échangèrent des promesses d'amour éternel, de bonheur et de joie.

Ils n'y croyaient pas, ils avaient appris à le vivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Trois jours passèrent dans une atmosphère étrange.

Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle, l'observant avec attention.

Enfin, au matin, le patriarche rendait son dernier souffle.

Judith éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'Ardeth qui l'allongea sur le lit, aux côtés de leurs enfants qui, à leur manière, séchèrent ses larmes.

Le lendemain, tout était prêt pour repartir en sens inverse.

La mère de Judith se désola :

« Mais vous n'êtes même pas restés une semaine ! »

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis venue, mama. »

« Oui mais... »

« Tu resteras toujours ma mama mais... j'ai ma propre famille, désormais. Et cette famille ne vit pas ici. »

« Alors je... je ne te verrai plus ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas. »

Mère et fille s'enlacèrent dans un dernier adieu, s'aimant mais vivant deux existences trop différentes.

« Adieu, mama. »

« Adieu. »

La grand-mère embrassa ses petits-enfants étrangers, saluant de loin l'homme qui avait épousé sa fille, sombre chef guerrier au cimeterre porté au côté.

Les deux chevaux s'éloignèrent et elle se détourna, refoulant ses larmes.

Elle venait de perdre son mari mais pour sa fille, elle l'avait perdue depuis bien longtemps...

Oo*oO

18 mois plus tard...

Âgé de près d'un an, le petit Khalil tentait de se tenir debout et de marcher, tentatives compliquées et périlleuses...

« Mama, baba, regardez ! »

Le frère aîné tenait son cadet par les mains, lui faisant faire quelques pas incertains.

Ardeth et Judith acquiescèrent en souriant, sous les rires d'Ilana qui, à l'extérieur de la tente, était poursuivie par deux petits cabris.

Quelques heures passèrent et les deux derniers de la famille Bay firent obligeamment la sieste.

Ahmed parti s'entraîner avec ses amis, les parents étaient seuls, enfin.

Ardeth prit Judith par la taille, murmurant :

« Quinze ans. »

« Déjà ? »

Il esquissa un petit sourire, effleurant ses lèvres.

« Es-tu heureuse ? »

« Je le suis, depuis plus de quinze ans. »

« Alors tu es tombé amoureuse du guerrier qui voulait se battre contre le monde entier et ne rien avoir avec les femmes. »

« Et toi de cette fille aux yeux étranges achetée par ton père. »

« Nous étions destinés à être ensembles. »

« Il semblerait, en effet. »

Il sourit, collant leurs deux fronts.

Là, les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'échangèrent des promesses d'amour éternel, de bonheur et de joie.

Ils n'y croyaient pas, ils avaient appris à le vivre...


End file.
